Hope
by EspoirDio
Summary: The "M" ending for "Again and Again".


**Here it is, finally!lol Sorry, it always takes me a long time to write my "M" stories and I always feel pretty self-conscious about them. But some of you wanted an "M" ending for "Again and Again", so here it is!;) I hope it's ok! Reviews are appreciated!:)**

**Hope:**

They held each other for a long while and Niles continued to calm her by soothingly stroking her hair, before running his hand down her neck and her back.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear over and over again.

When her breathing was regular, she stepped away a bit, enough to give herself the space to cup his face, to trace her fingertips over the wrinkles that were now lining his face. Her approach was careful, as if they had only just met each other. Her gaze held great intensity as she learned his face anew, the light stubble rough against her hand and a strong contrast to the softness of his lips. She allowed her thumb to brush over them too and inhaled sharply when he tenderly sucked on her fingertip. Then, unable to stay away from each other any longer, their lips met. It was soft and gentle like the kiss they had shared in front of the ice-cream parlour and Niles' nipped on her bottom lip until she parted her lips and allowed him entrance to her mouth. The minute their tongues met for the first time they knew what was to follow because both felt that spark that sent a shiver down their spines.

"You're cold and wet," C.C. mumbled feebly against his mouth, while her hands were busy pushing his jacket over his shoulders.

With a soft thud it landed on the floor and Niles pulled away from her for a moment to get rid of his tie and smiled as her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt. When his chest was finally exposed to her she wasted no time and began touching him while placing burning kisses down his neck. It was still Niles, her Niles and despite their separation she still knew the secret spots that would bring him to ecstasy soon. His breathing became shallow as he slipped his hands underneath her T-shirt, caressing her back and opening the clasp of her bra. Quickly he pulled the T-shirt over her head and carelessly threw it away, before doing the same with her red, lacy bra. She looked at him with shy blue eyes, as if self-conscious about the way her body had changed after the pregnancy.

"Beautiful," he mumbled and placing both hands on her ass he lifted her up.

C.C. wrapped her legs around his body and marvelled at his strength as he carried her across the room and carefully set her down on the kitchen counter. It appeared that where their love life was concerned, age hadn't changed anything. As soon as his hands were free he used them to massage her shoulders that were still tense from the excitement of the day. Finally heaving he pulled away and C.C. observed with an amused sparkle in her eyes, that the bulk in his pants was growing.

"Mmh, Butler Boy," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion as she wrapped her legs around his waist once more to draw him closer "where do you want to have me?"

"You know I'd take you anywhere, Babs." he growled in return, biting her earlobe when he felt her hot centre rubbing invitingly against his crotch.

Running out of patience he lifted her up again and C.C. rid herself of her sweatpants and panties. He groaned when she opened her legs and bit her lower lip in a fashion that had always turned him on. Trying not to let her see how much she was getting to him, however, he simply ran his index finger up her leg, over her thigh and finally over her core, where it teased her clit in much too brief encounters.

"I think you're aroused, Miss Babcock." he said silkily and smiled in triumph when she moaned loudly, because his finger had been gliding down the length of her slit.

"It's Brightmore," she said firmly and roughly moved to the very edge of the counter, arching her back.

He placed both of his hands on her back to hold her in place while he lowered his mouth to lick her swollen lips and clit. Her hands got tangled in his dark-blonde hair as she urged him on. First mere whimpers escaped her throat but Niles was very skilful and so it was only a matter of time before she was writhing and groaning with pleasure. He knew that she was close when her nails dug into his skin and her whole body grew tense. So he only held her with his right hand, while he used the other to stimulate her clit further and finally he inserted a finger.

"Oh God," she hissed, her voice high-pitched and her eyes widened when she felt his hot mouth sucking on her nipple.

Her toes curled and all the muscles in her body clenched so tightly that it was almost painful before she finally found her release.

"That wasn't fair," she eventually managed to voice, panting heavily, her eyes blazing "I wanted you...us..."

"Sorry, old habits, my beauty." he said, flashing his boyish grin.

It was true, he had always been the best, most selfless lover she had ever had, but right now what she really wanted to feel him again, to be sure, once and for all, that he was here with her.

"Niles," she said quietly and he seemed to understand.

First his eyes grew soft and then dark with desire and he hungrily claimed her mouth. C.C. moved down from the counter, never breaking the kiss and began to tug at his pants. He took them off as quickly as he could and sighed when C.C. stuck her hands inside his boxers and pulled out his hard member. She lovingly stroked up and down his shaft and smiled when he closed his eyes, his breathing quickening. Kneeling down on the floor she used her tongue to circle the tip of his penis, drawing moan after moan from his throat. Feeling herself getting aroused again she finally yanked his boxers down and pulled him down to the floor. He spread his legs and she crouched down, her back to him, slowly allowing his hard penis to glide into her. The delicious friction alone caused her to groan loudly, but soon after she felt his chest against her back and his arms snaking around her waist. Slowly he began to move, drawing away until only his tip was still inside her, before fully plunging into her again. She sighed deeply and felt a droplet of sweat run down her back. He slowly increased the pace until at the end he was pumping in and out of her in strong, hard strokes. Their cries became frantic and incoherent until C.C.'s walls clenched around him and the hot waves of the climax rippled over her. He followed soon, throwing his head back but still holding on to her. They remained the way they were for as long as they could, enjoying the feeling of their bodies that were almost touching on every possible point.

"Is that what you were thinking about some time ago under the shower?" he asked, his tone full of humour and his soft chuckle grazing her skin.

She moved around until she lay next to him on the floor, her head resting on his chest.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Niles Brightmore." she scolded, but her eyes were dancing with happiness.

"As you wish, Mrs. Brightmore." he replied, stealing a brief kiss as his left arm wrapped around her body.

There was a comfortable silence before C.C. quietly said: "I've missed you."

He looked straight at her, waiting until she was ready to lock eyes with him.

"I know," he finally answered, his voice full of regret, love and hope.


End file.
